Simply Exciting, My Dear
by SwiftDragonfly
Summary: Art Kit, Seth Clearwater- BAM. Some kind of pervy love. Leah does NOT appreciate her best friend hitting on her little brother. Sethxoc
1. Helping Leah

**Author's Note:** Heh... This is an outlet for some of my pervertedness, so if you're a little kiddie that doesn't like sexy characters and jokes, don't read. I'm also watching a sexy movie so... my MIND is workin sexy at the moment... But no, since I have friends that read this, there's not ACTUALLY going to be sex. In detail, at least. ;d Also, I probably won't update this for awhile. Until I get some new and fresh ideas, at least. Or if some people particularly like this and encourage me to update.

**Summary: **Art Kit, Seth Clearwater- BAM. Some kind of pervy love. Leah does NOT appreciate her best friend hitting on her little brother. Sethxoc

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from _Twilight, _Which in this chapter would be Leah and Seth Clearwater and the 'he-who-must-not-be-named'. :D

* * *

**Chapter One: Helping Leah**

_Seeing__ Him Again_

"Tsk tsk, Leah Clearwater. You know better than to trust me with something important." I told her, shaking my head and waging my finger back and forth in front of her face. She glared at me.

"I ask you to do _one_ little thing-"

"An _important_ one little thing." I interrupted, causing her to get even more angry. For some odd reason I found joy in pressing her buttons and watching her face become distorted. It made me smile.

"All you had to do, was pick up my little brother from the air port. It's not even that long of a drive!!" She yelled at me, pointing at me with her index finger and occasionally poking me through out her rampage. "Instead, I get a phone call two hours after his plane got in saying that no one had picked him up! He was stuck at that place for at least three hours!" As she spoke, I began playing a mental game of 'that's what she said', where I add that to the end of everything she says and see if I can find any good ones.

**To all those that play the game, I LOST THE GAME. Continue.**

I kept the giggles inside but kept smiling as I patiently waited for her to finish.

"Hm... Seth is the kid with blue hair, right?" I questioned.

She smacked her forehead with her palm. "Why am I even friends with you...?"

"Because you love me."

"No, that's not it..."

"No, I think that's it, my love." I told her jokingly, and she looked up and glared. I rolled my eyes and decided to come clean, ignoring my deceptive and lying nature to be 'kind' to her for once. "I didn't leave your brother to rot in that old air port in the middle of the day in 100 degree weather, Leah dear. I, although you didn't realize, had something I had to attend to that certain day that you wouldn't let me explain. So, I called Julie and she picked him up on schedule." I explained, causing the other female's jaw to drop.

"And you just let me rant on without telling me this... why?" She asked me, causing a shrug in return. Then giggled softly. She slowly shook her head. "I don't understand you at all..."

"In bed." I replied softly, earning another glare from Miss Grumpy. Another giggle escaped my throat. "Now, Leah Dear," I spoke as I took her wrists in my hands and stood, leading her over to the closet clothes of wonder. "Let's decide what you are to wear tonight. I'm going to make you hot whether you want me to or not, because I want you to be happy and for you to be happy we need the guy to be happy too. And the guy is happy when his comfortable pants are suddenly uncomfortable pants in the dark and hot theater."

"Art!" She yelled as her face reddened.

I ignored her and dove into her closet of clothes, pushing aside various garments and muttering things here and there about her lack in fashion taste. "No... no... definitely no..."

"I can deal with this on my own, Artemis! I don't need-"

"Hold still!" I yelled to her, cutting off her sentence and holding up a velvet green dress to her body. "Nah, too formal. Let's look through your dresser."

"What!? Stay out of my clothes!"

"What? Sorry didn't hear you, too busy rummaging through your clothes looking for a DESCENT outfit for your date. You need a good snogging and-"

"Snogging!? Doesn't that mean 'make out'!? I'm not going to touch him nonetheless kiss him!"

"That' what she saaaaid!" I sang, causing a frustrated and muffled scream to come from her general direction. I say general because I was too focused on sorting through her dull clothes to care what she was doing. All I knew was that she was watching me throw various articles of clothing across the room, occasionally hitting my mark and landing on the yellow sheeted bed.

Leah finally gave up and sat on a chair in the corner of the room, out of fire range of the oncoming fabric. She watched as her clothes were judged and sentenced, either flung across the room or thrown carelessly back into the drawer or closet. She sighed.

I, Artemis Kit, the younger female teenager destroying Leah Clearwater's room, have been best friends with her since third grade when I moved here from New Hampshire. I'm was outspoken, perverted, kind, and don't mind a 'good snog' every once in awhile. For some reason, Leah could never understand why to my amusement, but I love the word 'snog'. Even though I'm not British nor have an accent even close to that. I also loved the action it represents, too. I was recognized in school for my looks and personality, having flowing red hair that once reached my mid back even to when it was cropped short and had blond highlights. My eyes are the most memorable part of me, though, because of the way they change constantly. If you first met me with bright blue eyes, the second time I'd have dark brown.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a slut. I'm flirtacious and beautiful, I'm hott and I know it, but also kept a 4.0 average in school and turn down any guy that goes for the looks and not the soul. Did I mention my nails? They are practically steel strong and if I slap someone, which I have done, it will leave marks for weeks. Guys tend to be single for quite awhile after that.

"Leah come here!" I ordered, after finally going through her entire wardrobe and picking out a few good choices for her. I have been friends with Leah for years, but I never realized what a disaster it was until now. I mean, seriously, how was she expecting to get over he-who-must-not-be-named if she's dressing like a small town girl getting over her last boyfriend?

The blond groaned, getting up from her chair and apprehensively approaching me and the outfit in my hands. I frowned and slumped my shoulders.

"Now what kind of attitude is that? You're going out on a date with a very nice guy and you're moping around this room like I'm dressing you for a funeral!" I asked her, causing her eye to twitch again. I'm on a roll with the eye twitch!

"Because, chances are, you're going to find something I haven't worn since before I turned into you-know-what and make me look like a slut." She said, picturing herself being forced into something small and inappropriate. I gave her my famous 'what the fuck' stare and lifted my hands in disbelief.

"You know me better than that! Now, stand straight for a moment Miss Gigantua." I told her, earning yet, another, glare as she did as she was told. Personally, I think this is a dog thing. Before all the wolf stuff she never did as I said, and now she gave in like a good little pet. Of course, like all ravenous and huge dogs, if you hit them they'll bite you back. Unless you have eighteen years of friendship. Then you can hit and laugh in their face without getting bitten. Some of the time.

I held the outfit in my hands and put it up to her body, seeing if it would look good for her date. "Too lonely." Shaking my head I went for another one, and did the same thing. "Desperate." "Too exuberant." "Too 'little girlish'." "Lame." "Lame." "Sexy!"

"No." Leah interrupted, looking at the mini skirt and short shirt I held up to her body.

"Come ooooon! Seeeeexy!! You be bringing sexy back!" I argued, referring to the song at the end.

"No." She repeated, causing me to pout. Next outfit.

"Perfect!"

"No."

"Yes, Leah, yeeeees. The other one was just a joke, this is for real." I said, looking at her in the full length mirror a few yards away. On top of it hung a shirt I had carelessly thrown across the room, barely hanging by a strand. The outfit I held up was a yellow tank with a jean jacket and a pair of short shorts. It looked cute, didn't show off too much for her, and I knew that_ he_ would like it. And she worked those shorts! I mean, she's got freakin LONG legs! She's not fastest in her pack for nothing!

"Hm..." She looked at herself in the mirror, deliberating whether or not to trust my judgement. After twenty sceonds, I knew that after this long of thinking, she would end up with the answer 'yes'.

"Okay, I'll be in the living room while you change, and when you're done come and get me so that I can fix your make up and stuff." I said, and then patted her shoulder before leaving the room. I hummed 'Sexy Back' as I walked out, causing her to roll her eyes. "He is going to loooove you!" I sang happily.

"Shut up and get out!" She yelled me with a grimace as she looked away from the mirror.

"Shut up, and sleep with me come on- ah!" I began singing, and then let out a yelp as a pillow was thrown at my head, just barely missing me and hitting the door instead to close it. I let out a 'hmph' and crossd my arms. Walking down the hall I started muttering how I wished she'd have more of a humor once in a awhile... Those pillows are DEADLY! I mean, I'm surprised the door didn't come off its hinges! With her muscle and those hard pillows of stone, she could knock someone's head off! I've got the bruises to prove it!

As I entered the living room, I stopped. I saw someone I hadn't seen in a long time, and a grin spread across my face. He wasn't looking at me, more so the tv's flashing lights and colors with a bored expression on his face, but I could see enough of him. He was taller, much **much** taller, shirtless, tanned and grown up. He had sexy dark blonde hair that was cropped short and adorable brown eyes, it made me lick my lips and momentarily forget that he was Leah's brother. The brother that I've been chatting with online for years... unaware of _this_ transformation. I'd seen the others of Leah's pack, what being the shape shifters they are do to them, but... Seth... _wow_.

"Seth, Seth, Seth..." I hummed, walking around the couch and sitting down on the other side of the couch. I crossed my legs as I sat there, my back leaning slightly on the armrest to get a better look at him. His eyes locked onto mine, and it surprised me at the emotion that filled them. It was like his entire attention was on me, and I was the only thing in the world that mattered. It was probably the light, though. "My, my... That wolf business sure has done a number on you. I haven't seen you in what, five years?"

My grin turned into a smirk when I saw him gulp, his eyes traveling across my body. I watched as he looked at my tight light blue tank top and green jacket to the blue jean skirt, riding up slightly from the angle I was sitting at and giving him a good view of my leggings. It was like he had never seen a girl before. "I should have worn my 'I'm up here', shirt." I spoke, pointing at my face, and causing him to blush when he looked me in the eye again. "So, are you going to say anything or keep undressing me with your eyes?"

"I...uh... I wasn't- it has been a long time... Art... I-" Seth spoke, stuttering for what was probably the first time in his life. However, his sister saved him.

"Artemis Kit stop flirting with my brother!" A sudden voice boomed from beside my head and causing my eyes to widen.

"YEEOOOOOOOW!" I screamed as she grabbed at my ear, pulling me up and practically ripping my ear off. "OW OW OW OOOOOOOW!"

--

**Reviews are always welcome! :D Sorry it's not very long, but it's mainly just to get me started!  
**


	2. Staring

**Author's Note: **Hey, it's an update! AMAZING! Lol, sorry it's short. I just wanted to get something posted, short and sweet. I didn't get in as much detail as I usually prefer to put in my stories, but it's past 1 AM and I'm afraid that if I keep going, giant turtles will randomly start attacking this story with lazer beams. And if I waited to finish it tomorrow, then I wouldn't get it done. So, a little update is better than none, yes? And I'll check again for grammar within the next few days, as I'm sure I did something I didn't mean to in this... like I said, it's past 1 and as of late, my brain is not fully functioning this time of night/morning.

**Summary: **Art Kit, Seth Clearwater- BAM. Some kind of pervy love. Leah does NOT appreciate her best friend hitting on her little brother. Sethxoc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from _Twilight,_ **so don't sue. :P**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Staring Is Impolite**

_Chainsaw_

He was staring at me.

Constantly.

In a way that made my stomach churn uncomfortably.

It was weird.

Not the good weird.

Not the 'Ooh hot guy staring at me yes yes yes!' weird. No, this was the 'he's staring at me shit what do I do shit shit shiiiit.' I know it's just my imagination running wild, but his staring... it's like a love sick puppy! He picked out a bloody massacre gut filled violent movie that would have any average girl in tears, but instead of trying to hit on me or even watch the movie in the very least, he's _just _staring at me!

What happened to the good humored, lovable, annoying little Seth I grew up knowing?

I reached my hand up and moved a strand of hair from my face, and then snuggled back into the side of the couch I'd burrowed myself into. Barely a foot away, Seth sat tense and keeping his eyes locked intently on my every movement.

What was he now? A trained guard dog?

Then I reached my other hand up and pressed the ice harder against my ear. The bleeding had stopped not long after Seth helped bandage it, worrying non stop and repeatedly asking if he should get me to the hospital; all the while yelling at his sister. He yelled some things that I'd never even heard. And believe me, I've heard _a lot_. He was sincerely, actually overly sincere, about my well being and making sure that I was alright.

Since when do guys worry this much over a girl they haven't seen in three years? I'll tell you when. When they're PERVERTS. Seth Clearwater, from the information I've gained, is a pervert in disguise. He's just waiting to attack me right now.

Actually...

I'd prefer that over the staring.

"You like the movie?" She heard a deep voice ask from her side, causing her to jump slightly from not being used to it.

"Oh yeah, just _love_ all the blood and guts, not to mention the constant screaming and various ways to torture people." I responded, deciding to look from the bright tv screen to the large shape shifter for a moment. Our eyes locked, and instantly I regretted the action as I felt like a bright spotlight was shining at me.

"Knew you'd like it." He said teasingly, a broad smile on his face.

Ah, there's some of the good ole' Seth! The old grin, used from his childhood to nowadays as well, caused me to let out a breath I didn't know I'd held.

"Yeah, I especially love the concept of hanging people with their loved ones guts that were woven together by them." I said, turning back to the screen. "If I ever need some kinky ideas, I'll watch this again. Just imagine what you could do with chains, needles, masks, and homicidal maniacs." As I spoke, I kept a perfectly even voice and kept myself from smiling.

It took him a moment, but after a few seconds of blinking the blond's gears clicked together and his face blushed bright red. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him shake slightly, as if letting out a dry laugh.

"Yeah, and imagine what you could do with a chainsaw." I said, and then scooted from my spot to lean against his side. It still surprises me at how warm these giants are.

"... what?" He questioned, utterly confused. Another girl screamed in the movie, causing me to jump in my seat. Almost automatically, I was enveloped in heated skin as he protectively wrapped his arms around me and my cheeks turning pink.

"Yes, a chainsaw." I said, and then licked my lips seductively as I tilted my head upwards, trying to make better of the situation. My eyes became half lidded, but I could see his bright red face clearly. His face, so embarrassed yet cute, manly yet soft, couldn't keep itself away from mine as he closed the gap and pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss was gentle....soft, passionate... and _heated_. I couldn't help but pull him closer, wrap my arms around his neck and pull our bodies together It seemed that he was unmovable, a giant rock that would only come closer if nature had its' way. And it _would_.


	3. Oops

**Author's Note:** Neh, I didn't really feel like putting in an actual make out scene, so I kinda skipped over it. I think for this story, the chapters will be generally fairly short... Originally this was written for Chapter two, but then i forgot I wrote this on my laptop to I changed it a bit to make it ch. 3.

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!! :D

**Summary: **Art Kit, Seth Clearwater- BAM. Some kind of pervy love. Leah does NOT appreciate her best friend hitting on her little brother. Sethxoc

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' from Twilight. You may proceed.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Oops...**

_Mood Swings_

And he did move, but not as much as I would have liked. My hands roamed over his shoulders, his chest, down towards his stomach. He pushed my back onto the cushion seats, and deepened the kiss if possible. His rough and large hands felt my smooth skin of my sides, and gently started to push the hem of my shirt upwards.

And then I got carried away and went into his forbidden zone.

And then he pulled away and apologized.

He sat on one end of the couch, I layed confused on the other.

"Oops..." I muttered.

* * *

"Dude, if you weren't Leah's brother, and hadn't I known you since we were third grade, I would totally snuggle up with you during these scary ass monsters jumping out everywhere movie. However, considering your values and uncomfortableness at the moment..." I explained after about ten minutes of the new movie. It was my fault for letting the teenage boy choose the movie again, and going a bit far... but, seriously! Why'd he have to choose the scariest shit I've ever seen in the first ten minutes movie and sit all the way over there!?

I jumped when another guy was killed, causing yet another chuckle from the giant on the other end of the couch.

"I'll gladly protect you against my sister if you'd like something to hold on to." Seth said, and outstretched his arms as if welcoming me into them. Confused, I tilted my head questioningly and stared at him.

"You're confusing me... and not that I doubt your abilities as huge ass shape shifting wolf man, but your sis is also huge ass shape shifting wolf woman. And she has more ways than one to- AH!" I screamed when the creepy insanely smiling monster thing appeared on screen again. "Dude! What the HELL is this fucking movie!? It's worse than that video I saw online 'John McCain as President'!" shuddered to add to the effect. Seth just rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on! It's not even twenty minutes into the movie and you're already _scared_? What happened to the 'Bravest of Brave Shella Lovin-"

"I told you to never repeat that name aloud! Neeeeveeeeer." I said, emphasizing greatly on the 'never'. When we emailed each other, I accidentally called myself the 'forbidden name'. Thank god he doesn't know what it meant. I hope he never does. "And, as for scary movies, I only enjoy them on certain occasions." I stated, and then grabbed my pillow tighter and shut my eyes as another bloody scene played out on the tv screen.

"And what occasions would that be?" He asked, having a feeling that he already knew the answer but asked it anyway. His eyes, adorably brown as ever, stared into mine and I couldn't help the feeling of safety washing over me. Like he really could protect me from Leah. Protect me from anything, whether it be human or vampire, half breeds or werewolf. That determination...

It sent chills down my spine and I nearly licked my lips.

With a smirk plastered on my lips, I loosened my grip on the pillow. Then, cat like, I crawled over to him on the cusions, slowly and seductively. Our eyes never lost each other, and eventually I had him pinned to the side of the couch with my arms on each side. Our faces neared, and the smirk on my face grew when I noticed his blush. The breath he emitted was nearly toxic, entering my nostrils and causing me to nearly give in right there and then.

He leaned in to kiss my pink lips, the heat between us all too noticeably strong.

I placed my finger on his lips, and pulled myself back.

"Mood swings much, you should make up your mind Clearwater." I told him, sitting back on his stomach and grinning wildly.

Suddenly a loud growl emitted from his throat, startling me and before I could see him move he had captured my lips hungrily and was practically _eating_ me. His hands clung to my body, and I had a feeling that he wasn't being too careful of his strength by how I already felt the bruises forming.


	4. Pick Up Lines

**Author's Note:** This, my readers, was FUN to write. Although, it didn't turn out as well as I had hoped... oh well! It has pervy and it has Seth, so I'm sure y'all will still enjoy it. ;d

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothin' 'cept my own character

**Summary:** Seth loses a bet, and now must follow through with the consequences... which isn't that bad.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Pick up Lines**

_Games_

"Come on dude, you've got to do it." The other shape shifter egged on, causing Seth to groan.

"I was so sure I had that..." He sulked, and grudgingly snatched the piece of paper from Embry's hands. The circle of werewolves smiled widely at him, easily mistaken for a malicious grin. Or it was just a malicious grin that almost looked like a smile.

Seth's big brown eyes looked sadly at the paper, and began reading it.

"I can't say this to my girlfriend! My imprint partner! _My life!_" Seth pleaded, looking horrified at the messy script in his hand. He still couldn't figure out how he'd lost to that kid in arm wrestling in the first place!

"Oh, look, there she is! Now's your chance!" Brady said excitedly while pointing to Artemis, who stopped and looked at them with a raised eyebrow. She was tempted to just keep walking, but the group of werewolves looking at her like that made her stay in place.

"Hey guys..."

"Go!" Embry whispered, pushing Seth into a standing position. The teenager stumbled at first, but then started walking over to his girlfriend with a blush covering his face.

Artemis raised an unsure eyebrow at him, looking between him and his friends.

"Seth...?" She questioned.

"Hey, is that a ninja in your pants? Cuz your ass is kicking!"

"If you say that again _you_ won't get in my pants." She said, and looked over at the giggling and snickering group of shape shifters, all of which were now trying desperately to act like they were playing a card game.

"My love for you is like the Energizer bunny, it keeps going and going." Seth said, briefly looking to the piece of paper then back to her.

"Um... that's good..."

"Ya know..." He mentally cringed. "I wish you were a screen door, that way I could slam you all night long." Seth said, and then bit down on his lip as he waited for her reaction. All the men behind him waited for it, waited for the slap they expected would come.

But then their eyes widened when she instead pressed herself against the tall wolf man and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Really, now?" She questioned with a smirk, and making his blush deepen.

"Next one!" Someone coughed.

"I... uh... how many bones are in the h-human body?"

"Hm... 206, I think?"

"Well, I... have 207."

"Really, now? Is the extra a little treat?" Artemis questioned, and tried to make herself look as sexy as possible as she made her cleavage more noticeable. Seth's eyes darted to the piece of paper.

"I... uh... If your left leg was Thanksgiving and your right leg Christmas, can... can I visit you b-between the holidays?"

"But of course." She whispered in a low voice, and pulled his head down to meet hers, placing a rough kiss on his lips.

Behind him the Quiluette's jaws dropped.

When they separated, Art winked at him. "Next?"

"I... uh... can't find my puppy, can you help me find him? I think he went into that cheap motel room."

"Aw, poor puppy." She whimpered, and stroked his face.

"Um... You're like milk, I just wanna make you part of my complete breakfast. If I told you that you had a great body, would you hold it against me? Shag me if I'm wrong, but isn't your name Gretchen?" He asked, going through the list easily now and smiling down at the short girl.

She smiled back, but then unwrapped her arms from him.

"Say as many horrible pick up lines you can until they slap you... interesting game. See you guys later." She said with a smile and wink, and then left the room.

Seth stood there a minute, absorbing everything that happened.

"I love her." He said with a sudden and wide grin, and then ran after her.

"I wish my girlfriend had figured it out..." Paul said sadly, and the others nodded in agreement as they rubbed their cheek in memory of their experience.


	5. No Sense Birthday

**Author's Note:** Sorry if I sound a bit strange in this, but I've been talking to God all day, so his robot speaking skills have been rubbing off a bit. Yesterday was my Birthday, so I thought I might update something. This is very random... ^^ I might a Christmas one, too. XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything from _Twilight._

**Summary:** Random Birthday fun

**Chapter Five: Happy Birthday**

_Surprise!-This Joke Made No Sense_

"Art... I..." Seth started, blushing nervously with shifty eyes.

"Hold up there home dog, if you're going to say what I think you're going to say-" Art began, trying to stop him from what he was about to say.

"Love you." He finished.

"Nuh uh." She said shaking her head and stepping back, causing the giant man to look at her confused. Her arms left his body, but he refused to remove his hands from her sides.

"Huh?" He asked confused, and took a small step closer. Which to her was a large step since it led them back to where they started.

"It's my Birthday. You do whatever _I_ want you to do." She said, poking his chest rather harshly and craning her neck to look up at him.

"I... uh..."

"On my Birthdays, we make no promises or statements concerning the 'L' word. You do what _I_ want without question, understood?" She told him, making her words rather strict and trying to make sure that he'd follow her instructions.

Although unsure and confused, he nodded.

"Okay." He said softly.

"Don't speak unless told."

"But-"

"Nuh." She cut off, reaching her hand up and placing a finger on his lips. "Nod if you trust me." Artemis told him, and he immediately did so. "Good. Now, come. Leah spilled about what you had planned for today for me, so I know everything that we're going to do." She said with a smile on her face, and then took his hand in hers and pulled away, leading him away from her bedroom. He frowned, but followed nonetheless. They walked out of her apartment, locking the door behind them and turned towards each other.

"Kiss me." She told him, standing in front of him in the cold hallway of the building. Seth's cute face leaned down and pressed his lips to hers for a moment, soon after pulling away. The action left a tingling feeling on her lips. "Again, deeper." She ordered with a smirk, and smiled when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She felt his warmth envelope her and his tongue barged into her mouth, rubbing her own and exploring her mouth.

After a few minutes, they gathered the power to pull away and catch their breath. They stared into each other's eyes, lost for what seemed like eternity.

"Permission to speak?" He asked with a lopsided smile. She smiled back.

"Permission granted."

"You are beautiful today." He whispered, and brushed a strand of hair from her face. The gesture made her blush suddenly, not expecting the loving and subtle gesture.

"L-let's get going." She stated in a rushed tone, turning in his arms and began pulling him along as before. They walked down the stairs and stepped into the harsh wind and snow, causing the young female to fall back into Seth's arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned, wrapping his arms around her and instantly warming her cold form.

"Yeah. Let's get to the restaurant quick, though." The red head said, and let out a surprised squeak when her legs swung out from under her and her body became suspended in the air. She became surprisingly warm, and snuggled into the steaming body.

"Permission to carry you?" He asked with a smirk, looking down at her and mentally comparing her to a kitten. She smiled and nodded, not bothering to open her now blue eyes.

They started eating, sitting across from each other at the small table. The large plate that awaited the large giant was devoured within minutes, while the smaller plate in front of the human slowly disappeared.

"Seth, how old are you?"

"Eighteen. And today, you're twenty one." He replied with a smile, staring into her eyes and watching patiently as she ate her meal.

"Yep. You seem too happy about that."

"Well, it's your birthday! And someone's got to be happy about this occasion! I mean, sure I can't take you to a bar, but-"

"I don't care about alcohol. I've already had it, no big deal." She said with a wave of her hand, causing the shape shifter to raise an eyebrow.

"But-"

"Be quiet for a moment. I'll finish this and then we'll skedaddle before the cake comes."

"Art-"

"No buts mister, until later." She said, and then licked her lips. Seth frowned, but stopped talking and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms and watching her finish her meal.

"You... you canceled your surprise party!?" He asked, surprised and widened eyes.

"Yep. No one's coming, the cake was refunded, they left the presents at my place, and Emily didn't make the food." She said, finally deciding to look up at the surprised shape shifter to see his reaction.

He sat there.

Stunned.

Unmoving.

"You... I... but..."

"The giant clown was pretty cute, but you forgot who the older lover is here." She said, and patted his arm. "I hate parties."

"But..."

"You're not _mad_ at me, are you?" She asked him, pouting slightly and kissing him gently. However, he didn't respond, and was still processing what she said. "Tell ya what. Let's go to my place, and I'll make it up to you."

"But it wasn't for me, it was for you! I didn't all that preparation-"

"I did some _preparation_ of my own." She said with a smirk. With her eyes never leaving his, she stood from her seat and pulled on his arm. He wouldn't budge.

"What's your order?" He asked.

"Stand up, Hun." She said, and smiled when he smiled back and did as she said. "Kiss me." She ordered, and smiled into the kiss that followed. She started falling back, pulling him along and grabbing the front of his shirt.

Gradually, only separating for the occasional kiss or bite of the neck, they made it up the steps and to her apartment door.

He pressed her against the door, rather harshly, and barely registered where he was. The only thing concerning him was that the love of his life was in his arms, loving him back.

Artemis turned the doorknob, and turned away from the hungry teenager.

"Surprise!" Various people announced, causing the two lovers to look at the people and brightly decorated room. Seth blinked a few times, trying to register something of the bright lights.

Artemis smiled.

"Ooh! Where are my presents!?" She asked happily, perking up and straightening her clothes. The large man behind her kept his arms around her waist and body close to his own.

"I... what?"

In the back, someone whistled and something flew in the air towards Artemis.

Seth caught it in time, thinking it might be dangerous and jerked her slightly. He looked at the small object in his hand.

"'This Joke Made No Sense'?" He read aloud.

"Yep! I made you more surprised even though it's _my_ surprise party!" She giggled happily, and turned to kiss his cheek. "Where's the beer!?" She yelled, and skipped away from her partner to the corner of the room, where Paul waited with her cool beer.


End file.
